


blood like tears

by someryn



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someryn/pseuds/someryn
Summary: Caleb bleeds over water, and it was never any choice at all. Where her brother goes Tris will follow. Always. Tris/Caleb. Incest and sexual content.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Guys, this is legit incest. Of the brother/sister variety. If you are not confident you are into that, you should probably read something else.
> 
> This is (clearly) OOC. I always thought Caleb’s character was interesting and way underexplored in the books.
> 
> And no, I have no idea where the fuck this came from.
> 
> And just to say it one more time - this is INCESTUOUS sexual content.

Caleb dropped his blood over water, not stones, and Tris felt as if her world had slipped out from under her. Caleb was perfect Abnegation, flawlessly selfless.

She watched the Erudite cheer, watched him take his place in the next available seat. She couldn’t resist turning her head to watch him, and he was staring back at her, his eyes unreadable. Next to her, her parents sat frozen, not saying a word.

She trembled as she brushed past them when her name was called, her feet heavy on the steps toward the center platform. She was terrified. _So much for having an aptitude for Dauntless_ , she thought bitterly.

A life outside her birth faction had always been a fantasy to her, nothing ever attached to reality. Abnegation had always been her future. Leaving it now might mean stepping into a life of misery, of never fitting in, her aptitude test be damned.

Yet when Marcus handed her the knife, she sliced her palm and let the drops fall into the reddened water without hesitation, as if this had been her plan all along.

She was sure she wasn’t imagining the sound of indrawn breaths as the second Prior child chose Erudite. Then the Erudite section was cheering again, and she made her way toward them.

She glanced across the room at her white-faced parents as she walked to her new faction, silently bidding them goodbye in her head. She would miss them, but she knew it had never been a choice at all. Her parents knew just as she did that she would always follow where her brother led.

Some of the tension that she had seen on Caleb’s face all morning faded when she sat down in the empty seat next to him. He didn’t look at her, but he reached over to squeeze her thigh before returning it to his lap. Normally he would have left it there. Their parents, and to a lesser extent the students their age in Abnegation, were long used to his possessiveness of her. But the rest of the world wasn’t.

She wished he would anyway. The contact always helped ground her, a reminder that she knew exactly who she was and where she needed to be. She had never needed him more than she did now.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she hissed to him as the next dependent deliberated over the bowls. “You could have prepared me.”

“Because if you’d had time to think about it you might have convinced yourself that you needed to atone for my decision by staying with our parents.”

“I wouldn’t have.”

“I couldn’t take that risk,” he said fiercely. “You’re more selfless than you realize. I needed you with me.”

“You know I’ll always choose you.”

He looked at her then, and his eyes were full of both love and fear. Beside her, Dauntless were cheering as the dependent joined their ranks, their voices loud and wild. “I’m sorry, Tris,” he said, using his childhood nickname for her. “But it all worked out, didn’t it?”

She reached for his hand, and he entwined their fingers for a moment before pulling away. For the first time, she allowed herself to accept the fact that she was leaving the faction that had never quite fit right with her behind forever. “Yeah, it did,” she told her brother, and they watched the rest of the ceremony in comfortable silence.

* * *

Erudite initiation was more difficult than Tris had thought it would be. Initiation traditions were somewhat secretive between factions, and she had never made any effort to pry into Erudite’s, simply because she’d never dreamed she would call them her home.

Abnegation’s initiation was simple, if demanding, with long days of volunteer work required. In Erudite initiates could work however much they wanted to, as long as they passed their exams and oral defenses. For most initiates, including Tris and Caleb, this meant working even longer days than Abnegation initiates did.

After a couple weeks of brutal foundational coursework three times as difficult as any she’d been taught at school, initiates had to select an area to major in to complete their weeks in initiation. Caleb selected computer programming almost immediately, and after long days of stressful deliberation, Tris selected weaponry.

Becoming an expert in the topic meant she might be asked to coordinate with Dauntless leaders at some point. She remembered her simulation results and imagined a life in which she’d selected Dauntless. It would never have happened, of course; Caleb would have never chosen it, and she would never have selected a faction other than her brother’s. Still, she wondered. One of the best things about being Erudite was that she was never politely redirected or ignored if she expressed curiosity about something, as had happened more times than she could count in Abnegation. Here, interest in any topic was encouraged.

She and Caleb made friends among the other initiates quickly. She found that her brother was different, more confident and somehow freer now that he felt comfortable in their faction.

What surprised her was that she was happier, too. She had never allowed herself to dwell on any discomfort within the faction she was born into. That would have been selfish. Now she knew what contentment felt like, and she knew Caleb liked to see that in her. Even when they were up to almost midnight in the library, piles of textbooks in front of them.

She took to the challenges with relative ease, and she could feel Caleb’s eyes on her from time to time, his gaze thoughtful. Tris knew he was wondering if she had gotten Erudite, too. He hadn’t brought up the choosing ceremony again or asked her about her aptitude results. She thought he considered it his penance for not telling her ahead of time that he would choose Erudite.

Despite the intensive demands as Erudite initiates, they still managed to work in some free time in the late evenings, and initiates were not allowed to work on Sundays. They and their friends used the time to explore the enormous park that made up Erudite headquarters. In the evenings there were parties, dances, and other activities that were fun without any grander purpose that Tris could never have dreamed up back in Abnegation.

There were also boys, who paid attention to her for the first time in her life.

She wasn’t sure what was different here; maybe it was just that expressing romantic interest was not actively discouraged. The fact that she wore more form-fitting clothes here probably helped; now she dressed mostly in simple but flattering dresses or skirts in shades of blue.

However, the other initiates learned quickly that, thanks to her brother, Tris was off-limits. She watched couples leave parties partway through, clearly heading somewhere more private, and she wanted to know how it felt to be part of a couple like that. She wasn’t interested in any of the boys in their initiation class, but she still wondered what it would be like to kiss someone, to feel warm hands running along her body.

She blushed just at the thought. Some Abnegation habits died hard.

She looked over at her brother, seated next to her. Caleb’s arm was stretched out along the back of the bench. She could feel his warmth against the back of her neck. He felt familiar, safe. Almost all their initiate class was gathered with them in the section of the park their class had claimed as its own. They were seated among a cluster of park benches that someone years prior had dragged from elsewhere in the park and arranged in a rough circle.

Caleb laughed at something Mason said on the next bench over. She was glad to see her brother so unconstrained. He had never smiled so much in Abnegation.

Dusk was falling, and Leah, Tris’s Erudite-born roommate, started a fire on what were clearly the remains of dozens of campfires past. Another Erudite-born girl, Maia, left for a few minutes and returned with a bag of white puffy objects.

“Marshmallows,” Maia said when Tris gave her a quizzical look.

Tris glanced at her brother, who looked as baffled as she did.

“Watch.” Maia produced a long wire stick that Tris hadn’t noticed she’d been carrying and speared one of the marshmallows on it. Then she stuck the wire inside the flickering flames for a moment. When she retrieved it, it was slightly browned. She carefully pried it from the wire and stuck it in her mouth. “See? Delicious.”

Tris was constantly learning new foods that Abnegation had deprived them of. It seemed this was yet another. She nodded.

Maia passed the stick around with the bag around the circle, and all the other initiates seemed to know what to do. Mason burned his but stubbornly ate it anyway and proclaimed it delicious; Philip just stuck an untoasted marshmallow in his mouth and passed the bag to the next person.

When Tris’s turn came, she only toasted it for a second, impatient to see what it tasted like. It was good in an odd way, fluffy and sticky and sweet. Caleb toasted his marshmallow and took a small bite out of it, looking doubtful. He made a face and pulled it all the way off, handing the wire to the next person.

He held his marshmallow up to Tris’s lips, and laughing, she ate it out of his hand. A little still clung to his index finger, and without thinking about it, she sucked his finger into her mouth and licked the rest off.

She felt Caleb jolt beside her and inhale sharply. She opened her mouth to apologize, but then she felt his arm behind her drop around her shoulders, and his hands stroked her hair soothingly for a moment, just as he’d always done when she’d been upset about something growing up.

She relaxed against him again, but she noticed that Caleb’s hand on his other thigh was still clenched hard in the folds of his jeans.

Leah let the fire die down to little more than a warm glow when they’d all eaten their fill of the odd food. “No one minds us doing this as long as we don’t make the fire too big,” she explained. The closest outdoor lighting was at least twenty away, and the dim light that reached their group was only enough to see vague outlines of their classmates.

The conversation went on until late in the night. It was Saturday, and they had a full day of enforced rest to look forward to. Caleb’s arm around her shoulders never moved back to the bench, and Tris tucked herself close against his side, relaxing as he stroked her hair from time to time, grateful that no one else would be able to see them. She wasn’t sure exactly why, but she wanted this time with Caleb to be theirs alone.

* * *

Tris’s frustration with her brother’s protectiveness came to a head several weeks later, when Leah and Marie had both canceled their evening plans with her to go on dates, and Liam, who had been talking to her for the past week, was mysteriously missing from the common area where she’d been supposed to see him that evening.

Scowling, she walked to the other end of the initiates’ building, where the boys were housed. They lived in shared rooms, with two to three per room, just as the girls did.

She pounded on Caleb’s door and was glad to see that he was in it and his roommate Chris was absent.

Caleb sat back down at his desk with a pen in hand. “What’s wrong?” he asked. She didn’t usually come to his room.

“You scared off Liam,” she accused, crossing her arms across her chest.

He didn’t deny it, just set down his pen and turned to face her fully. It was late, and he was wearing loose blue pants and a faded t-shirt, obviously not intending to leave his room again that night. She’d been hoping to go out tonight, so she was still wearing her jeans and a knit blue sweater.

“Caleb, I want to date!” she said finally. “ _You’ve_ gone on dates.”

He had; her brother was handsome and tall, and he’d been out with several of the other girls in their initiation class. It wasn’t fair.

“None of the boys here are good enough for you,” he said flatly.

“I don’t care! I don’t really like any of them. I just want to do some of the stuff that every other girl wants to do.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Like what?”

She flushed. “You know what!”

He regarded her silently for a moment. “Come here.” He held out his hand. Bemused, she took it, and he helped her onto his neatly-made bed. He sat back against the headboard and pulled her toward him so that she was tucked into his side. Despite her annoyance, she immediately curled into him and let their legs tangle together. Cuddling with Caleb had always felt right.

“What do you want to know?” he asked her softly.

 _So many things_ , she thought. The Erudite trait of curiosity had sunk deep inside her bones by now. “Everything.” She suddenly had a brilliant idea. Caleb knew these things, and there was no one on earth she trusted more than him. “Teach me?”

Caleb hesitated, and she twisted in his arms to stare up at him pleadingly. She rarely begged him for anything.

He sighed. “Lie back.” She did eagerly, watching him as he leaned over her. “Pay attention.”

She gasped when his lips touched hers, warm and soft and tasting of the hot tea he’d been sipping. She automatically responded, her lips parting slightly, and he tilted his head to get a better angle. It was both better and odder than she’d expected, and she wondered if Caleb was especially good at kissing. Probably he’d sat down and set out to be good at it.

She’d expected him to pull away by now, but she should have known Caleb didn’t do anything by halves, and certainly not a teaching opportunity. Her fingers curled around his t-shirt as he parted her lips further, and then he was tracing her mouth with his tongue. She felt the warm excitement she’d felt from the kiss transform into something deeper and heavier in her belly as she hesitantly began to kiss him back the way he was kissing her.

He murmured and shifted over her until his hands were braced on either side of her head. After another minute he pulled away, but Tris immediately reached for him again. She wanted more.

He didn’t need much convincing, and he lowered his lower body against hers, keeping his chest just enough off of her not to crush her. She wrapped both hands around his back and whimpered as he fisted his hand in her hair and held her still to bite her lower lip and then immediately soothe it with his tongue.

The heat was becoming something more now, something that had a direction that she could feel her whole body trying to follow. She arched up against him, and Caleb groaned and pulled away.

She frowned up at him. “Caleb, what-”

But she could already hear voices coming down the hallway toward them. They sounded like Mason and Chris, and they’d probably be here in just a few seconds. Caleb grabbed a book and sat down at his desk, bending over like he was reading it, and he motioned for her to step inside the bathroom. It was shared with the room on the other side, but fortunately no one was using it. She hurried into it and locked the door behind her.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was tangled from Caleb wrapping his fingers in it, and her lips were pink and swollen. She didn’t look any different otherwise, no evidence that she had now had her first kiss and was now fundamentally different from when she’d walked into Caleb’s room.

The fact that he was her brother barely crossed her mind. He had always led them, and if he thought it was fine for them to kiss, then it was. Simple as that.

Once she made herself look a little less ragged, she opened the door. Mason and Chris were having some sort of debate about neurons and didn’t even glance at her. Caleb saw her and rose to join her as if he was just walking her to the door. They slipped out the door and into the hallway far enough that the others wouldn’t be able to see them.

She glanced around. None of the other doors were open, and the hallway was empty. Caleb pressed his hand against the small of her back as he leaned in to speak in her ear. It was a possessive gesture, one of dozens that she was familiar with from him.

“If you want that, you come to me, not any of those shitheads in our class.”

He raised his eyebrows at her expectantly. She could have protested, since he was probably going to keep going out with other girls, but she didn’t. She had never minded doing what he said.

“Okay.”

Her core still tingled from him touching her, kissing her. She had a feeling she’d be coming to him sooner rather than later.

* * *

Phil found her in the park a few days later, one of the rare times she was not with her brother, who had needed the computers in the lab today. There were no other free terminals, so she’d left him and gone to read outside.

Dauntless had been requesting an increasing number of firearms over the past decade, a trend she hadn’t seen anyone else commenting on. She idly wondered if there was a way to speed up bullet production. That would be the limiting factor, not the amount of firearms. She needed to ask for permission to visit their compound once she’d passed initiation.

She was sitting with her back against a large oak tree when Phil found her. Her friend was well-built, not quite as tall as Caleb but a little broader, with sparkling gray eyes and a careless sort of handsomeness. He had managed to flirt with her a couple times before, which she considered quite brave of him, since all the initiates knew what her brother was like.

“Just the one book today?” he teased as he sat down beside her. The oak was broad, but not wide enough that he could sit very far away, and the sleeve of his long-sleeved shirt brushed against her bare arm. He had always joked that she was too small to carry more than one textbook at a time.

“I read fast, but not that fast,” she retorted, but she was smiling. She watched him without trying to look like she was watching him as he seemed to be steeling himself for something.

“Tris,” he began uncertainly. “I was wondering...” He swallowed. “I’m going to rely on my Candor roots, here. I would really like to kiss you. I’ve wanted to for weeks now. May I?”

Her heart started pounding. She’d been half-expecting this, yet she still wasn’t prepared for it. “Um, yes. Okay.”

He didn’t look any less nervous as he placed his hand on her cheek and leaned forward. His lips were warm and slightly chapped. She had assumed that kissing was kissing, but this was somehow distinct from kissing Caleb. His lips felt different, moved against hers differently. It wasn’t unpleasant, and when he softly touched her tongue with his she felt a tingle of awareness spreading throughout her body. Yet he kissed her cautiously, almost questioningly, and he wasn’t doing quite what she wanted...

Once she recognized where her thoughts were taking her, she pulled back, though slowly so Phil wouldn’t think she was disgusted or angry with him. She’d just realized the simple truth. She’d rather be kissing Caleb.

Phil sat back, looking dazed, as if it had been the best experience of his life. Tris stared down at the textbook abandoned on the grass in front of her, trying to decide if she regretted kissing Phil. She didn’t want to do it again, and it was possible she’d made their friendship irreparably awkward.

But the Erudite taught that all knowledge was worth having, and she had learned something from this. Regardless of anything she’d ever admit aloud, she wanted her brother. And nothing was ever going to change that.

* * *

She found Caleb on his way out of the computer lab, walking toward her in the direction of the park, where she had told him she would be.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her in his usual side hug when he saw her, and she used the opportunity to rise on her tiptoes and whisper in his ear. “Show me, Caleb.”

His fingers on her upper arm tightened, and then he was releasing her, his movements natural. “Tris,” he started softly as they walked side-by-side to the cafeteria, neither needing to ask the other where they were going.

He glanced over at her, and she lifted her chin and looked him in the eyes. She wondered if he could read the confusing, swirling mix of primitive fear and desire in her eyes.

“Tonight,” he agreed after a moment. “Will Leah be out?” Considering her roommate had spent every night for the past week at Mason’s, Tris nodded. “After dinner, then,” he said.

Tris smiled and rose on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, just barely off his mouth, and pulled away before he could scold her, her eyes dancing mischievously. Her stomach was tight with nerves and anticipation.

Dinner was tense, at least for Tris, as she struggled to focus on Mason and Chris’s debate on the evolution of emotions. Caleb sat next to her on the long benches of the cafeteria tables as he always did, but this time he sat so close that their thighs touched. Their group always sat at a table that backed against a wall, and with no one behind them, Caleb could rest his hand on her thigh without anyone seeing.

Her awareness of him, of his casually possessive touch, made her want to squirm in desire, but she forced herself to be still, to laugh at Maia’s inappropriate jokes and join in teasing Leah and Mason, who were disgustingly smitten with each other.

When dinner was over and everyone was rising from their seats, Leah stopped by to whisper in Tris’s ear that she would be gone yet again tonight. Tris smiled and nodded and tried not to look too eagerly at her brother.

Caleb followed her into her room, and his lips were on hers the instant the door was closed. This time she didn’t freeze, didn’t hesitate, and she opened her mouth to him immediately. He was heat and expertly moving lips, and his tongue tangled with hers and she would have slid down the wall if he hadn’t slid his hands down her side and held her by the waist.

He walked her backward so that she was against the wall and he could press every inch of his body against hers. She could feel him hard against her stomach and had to fight back a smile as he ravaged her mouth. She had done that to him.

Then his mouth left hers and she made a whining noise of unhappiness and reached for him again. “Hush,” he said, and bit down on her neck.

She could never have imagined the jolt of electricity that would shoot straight into her belly from just his mouth on her neck. “Holy shit,” she breathed.

Regrettably, he pulled away, but he lifted her easily with his hands under her thighs and dropped her on her bed a few steps away, climbing on top of her.

She looked up at him hazily, took in his tousled hair and searching expression. He was trying to see if she wanted to stop, she knew. She took pleasure in how well she could read him.

“Yes,” she whispered, tugging him down by the neck onto her. A shudder ran through his body, and then he was licking her neck, kissing her collarbone, and his hands slid underneath her to unzip the back of her dress.

She arched her back to give him space to pull the fabric down, and he groaned against her skin, pressing hard against the juncture of her thighs and moving his lips back to her mouth. His hands kept working, pushing down the dress to her hips and tugging until her bare breasts were pressed against him.

One hand slid gently from where he was cradling her cheek down her neck and collarbone until his hot, broad hand was closing over her bare left breast. She pulled away from his lips to give a strangled cry as his fingers circled her nipple and then squeezed gently.

She’d never thought of her breasts as a tool for pleasure before, but oh God, if just this felt so good, she couldn’t imagine what would happen if he touched her where she ached to be touched.

“Can’t mark you on your neck,” he whispered hotly against her skin, and just the words had her raising her hips against his, seeking friction. The hand around her breast tightened. “But I’m going to mark you here.” He ran his mouth down the length of her neck, down her collarbone, and to the pale flesh of her breast.

Her hips bucked reflexively and she moaned as his lips closed around her nipple and she wanted to die right there in his arms. His other hand came up to her other breast, squeezing her nipple and gently pulling and twisting like he was doing with his mouth.

“Oh my god, Caleb,” she hissed, and then his mouth around her nipple moved just enough that his teeth were scraping along the sensitive skin around it, and then his mouth was on her unblemished skin. He sucked and teased there, and she’d never been more aware of her own body as she writhed under him.

He finally pulled away from her breast, looking satisfied, and she glanced down to see a bright red, flushed mark just next to her nipple and knew it would bruise. Then she understood what he meant by marking her, and the warm wetness that shot through her belly and coiled between her legs was almost dizzying. She wanted to wear him on every inch of her skin.

“More Caleb, please,” she gasped. His eyes were hot and bright, and he kept thrusting between her legs as if he couldn’t control himself, and she knew he wanted this as much as she did. “Please.”

He pulled away from her just long enough to pull his shirt over his head, and then his fingers were circling the fabric at her waist, tugging down, down until her panties (blue, with simple lace around the edges) were visible. He sucked in a breath when he saw them, and then his movements weren’t quite so controlled as he pushed the dress all the way down her legs and she kicked it the rest of the way off.

“God, Tris,” he said in a strained voice as he took her in. “I want you so much.”

“Yes,” she agreed fervently. “Take me. I’m yours.”

He made a shaky sound at that, a half-groan, and then his fingers were hooking around her panties, pulling her last vestige of modesty down and away and she didn’t want him to do anything except hurry it along.

He trailed a single finger down her belly button down, down, until he was sliding between her folds. She cried out wordlessly and arched against him, trying to bring herself more fully in contact with him. “Yes, yes, please.” She could feel how wet she was, how his finger slipped effortlessly along her and into her.

“You’re so wet,” he whispered, and she had the pleasure of seeing her brother completely loose the last vestiges of the calm composure he always carried himself with. He was frantically pulling his jeans and boxer briefs off, and then they were pressed skin to skin against each other. She could feel his hardness sliding along her belly, and he shifted his hips just the slightest and then his cock was slipping between her folds, back and forth and it was so good she couldn’t think anymore.

She felt like she was operating on sheer primal instinct as she reached down and took him in her hand. He pressed his hips against her, pushing down hard into her hand and pumping back and forth along her fingers. “Tris, god, let me - “

“Yes,” she whimpered. The hot ache that radiated from here core was increasing with every second and she wanted him more than she’d ever wanted anything in her life. “Go, take me, give it to me.”

“You’re on the patch?” he said. Almost all girls in Erudite used it. Tris had been waiting for months to have reason to need hers.

She nodded, and a heartbeat later Caleb was positioning herself and then he was pushing and he slid in and it was so tight and so full and she never wanted it to stop.

Caleb examined her face worriedly, and she waited for the pain, but it didn’t come. As a child she had slipped climbing over a fence when she was supposed to be walking home, and landing had hurt so much worse between her legs than it should have. Later that night she had been horrified to find dried blood. Only several years later did she realize what it had probably meant.

She had never been so happy to be right, because Caleb was so big, so full inside her, and it was tight and overwhelming and aching but there was no hurt except the sweet ache of desire and wanting.

“Go, Caleb,” she moaned. She hooked her legs around his waist and pulled him tighter, impossibly deeper, inside her, and they both groaned as he filled her completely.

He set a steady rhythm inside her, and the in and out, the friction, was utterly overwhelming. She whimpered when he pulled out, but it just made the coming home that much sweeter.

She was gasping a string of profanities that she could barely understand, and then Caleb leaned over her and capture her mouth again. He kissed her deeply, and his tongue was in her mouth the same way his cock was inside her, and all of the sudden it was too much, and she was coming apart against him, against his lips and his cock, shaking and moaning into his mouth.

There was an interminable time of ecstasy, and through it Caleb never stopped fucking her with that same perfect, slippery rhythm, and then he was tonguing the bruise had left on her breast again, and something about the sting and the ache between her legs brought her to the edge again.

Caleb seemed to realize it, and his hand was sliding down her stomach and then his middle finger was circling her right there, right where she wanted, and she whimpered and cried out, and then Caleb finally lost his perfect rhythm, and he was muttering against the crook of her neck and as he thrust deep inside her, he bit down on her neck.

And then there was a different kind of hot wetness inside her, and she shuddered as she realized what it was, that Caleb had marked her so deeply and he couldn’t have marked her in any more significant way, and he would always have been the first person to claim her even if she could never have him again.

He rolled off her just enough to take most of his weight off of her much smaller frame, and she curled in to him, both of their breathing still ragged.

He propped himself up on his elbow to look down at her and raised his other hand to gently brush against the teeth marks on her neck. “I shouldn’t have done that,” he murmured. “People are going to wonder.”

“I’ll leave my hair down,” Tris said, capturing his fingers against her skin. “It was worth it.”

He smiled down at her, and she was relieved to see there was no regret, no guilt in his eyes. “Yeah?”

She closed her eyes, abruptly realizing how utterly spent she was. She’d never felt so satiated, so satisfied about being tired, as if she’d done something spectacular and now deserved to rest. “As long as you keep doing this, I promise it’ll always be you.”

He lay back and draped an arm around her stomach, tucking her tight against his chest. “Deal,” he said, and then they were falling asleep and it was all Tris had ever wanted, she and her brother, joined forever.

**Author's Note:**

>  Sorry not sorry. :)


End file.
